Character music themes in Homestuck
Homestuck has the best Music of any fandom. But did you know that almost every song represents a different character? This page is all about listing each character's music. NOTE: Songs that represent large groups, objects, or multiple people's actions aren't included. The Humans Includes the Pre-Scratch kids, Post-Scratch kids, and guardians. Pre-Scratch Kids John # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Rose # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Dave # # # # # # # # # # # # (Bonus track on with purchase) # # # # # # # # # # # Jade # # # # # # # # # Post-Scratch Kids Jane # # # # # # # # Roxy # # # # # # # # # Dirk # # # # (to be released) # # # # # # # # # # # Jake # # # # # # Guardians Dad # # # Rose's Mom(pre-scratch Roxy) # Dave's Bro(pre-scratch Dirk) # # # # # Becquerel # # # # # God Cat # # # # # # (bonus track on with purchase) Carapacians Includes Dersites, Prospitians, and exiles. Warweary Villein/Wayward Vagabond/Mayor # # # # # # # (bonus track on with purchase) # # # # Peregrine Mendicant/Post Mistress # # # Aimless Renegade/Authority Regulator # # (bonus track on with purchase) Windswept Questant/White Queen # Writ Kepper/White King # Black King # Diamonds Droog # # # # # # # # Jack Noir/Bec Noir/Spades Slick/Jack Noir (B2) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trolls Includes trolls , ancestors and dancestors . Karkat # # # # # # # # (bonus on with purchase) # Aradia # # # # # # Tavros # # # Sollux # # (bonus track on with purchase) # # Nepeta # # # # # # (bonus track on with purchase) Kanaya # # # # # Terezi # # # # # # # # Vriska # # # # # # # # # # # # Equius # # # # # Gamzee # # # # # # # # Eridan # # # # (bonus on with purchase) # # Feferi # # # (bonus on with purchase) # # The Condesce # # # Damara # # # # Rufioh # # (to be released) Mituna # # G4M38L0RG (to be released) Kankri # Meulin # # # # Porrim # # (to be released) Latula # # # Aranea # # Horuss # # Kurloz # # # Cronus # # Meenah # # # (to be released) Cherubs Includes Calliope and Caliborn/Lord English Caliborn # # # # # # # # # # Calliope # # # # # Miscellaneous Characters Includes various side character's songs. Jaspers/G-Cat/Frigglish/Jaspersprite # # # Genesis Frog # Midnight Crew # Lil Cal # # Lusii # Maplehoof # # (bonus track on with purchase) # Sprites Nanasprite # Davesprite # # # Tavrisprite # Arquiusprite # # (to be released) Davepetasprite^2 # (to be released) Denzins Typheus # Cetus # Hephaestus # Echidna # # Consorts Salamanders # Turtles #{{Music|